Past the Point of Insanity
by acollectionoffavoritequotes
Summary: A sorta crossover with Phantom of the Opera, no knowledge of PotO really required I don't think...Maybe. Parody, humor, romance, ect. SLASH Roy's unit is comanded by the Fuhrer to put on a play... Only problem is Ed is playing a girl. He is NOT happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, i got this idea at 10 at night while driving home listening to the original cast PotO cd, and while listening to Past the Point of No Return my mind was like "I can imagine Roy singing this" then "and Ed totally freaking out.' Pairings are totally cannon, but some day i will write fic not so! Just as soon as i'm done with this one. ****

* * *

**

Ed stormed into Roy's office a tower (as much of a tower as the short alchemist could be) of anger. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he cried, burnishing a sheet of paper in the colonel's face.

"It appears to be some sort of order," the man replied, appearing to be unfazed. "To ... " he had to bit his lip from laughing insanely. Oh, the irony. "To take part in the play... in the role of a "Christine ' person..."

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE EVEN A PLAY GOING ON IN THE FIRST PLACE? AND WHY THE HELL AM I CAST AS A _GIRL_?"

"The play is because the Fuhrer decided we needed to have something to do to keep busy," and for his own sick amusement, Roy added to himself. "And as to why you're cast as a girl... Well, you aren't that bad looking and there aren't many females in this unit... Besides, your short enough to play a girl."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO BE SEEN ON A STAGE!"

"Please, Full metal, stop yelling. My head is pounding as it is."

Growling, Ed stalked over to the couch and collapsed into it. "So." he snarled, clearly put out. "What's this stupid play about?"

Roy frowned down at the script on his desk. "Apparently it's about an opera house in Paris... Where ever that is. Anyway, there's a Phantom haunting the place, and when new managers come, he kidnaps a promising young singer, and seduces her, because he was apparently the one who taught her to sing. Meanwhile, her childhood sweetheart comes back and strikes up a romance with her. I guess that doesn't go down with the Phantom person, because there's a lot of meddling and falling chandeliers."

The one thought going through Roy's head at the moment (well, there were two, but he didn't want to dwell on the second) was how much he wanted to kill the Fuhrer at that second.

Painfully.

Ed winced. "So... let me guess. Christine is the young singer." The colonel nodded. "And I take it she has to kiss both the phantom and her childhood sweetheart?" Another nod from the colonel. "Great. So, how the hell do I have to..." He winced again. "Kiss?"

"Welllllll..." Roy drew the word out.

"Well what?"

"I'm not sure who plays the childhood sweetheart yet- his name is Raoul by the way- but I do know who plays the phantom..."

"Who?"

"Me."

In all the years that Ed had been with the unit, none of them had heard yells as loud as the ones coming form the colonel's door at that moment.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Al watched his brother pace ill naturedly. "Of all the- why the hell are we doing this stupid thing anyway? Who the hell cast us! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO PLAY A GIRL!" The suit of amour wisely decided to stay silent.

After Ed had ranted himself out and was lying sprawled across his bed, Al ventured, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"I HAVE TO KISS ROY!"

Well, that answered that question.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

On the first day of 'rehearsal', the unit gathered in the mess hall. Most people had already gotten their character, and somewhat to Ed's surprise, Winery was there. 'Hi Ed! Hi Al!" she beamed. "I was invited to do the play with you guys since I was in town!"

After everyone had settled down as much as they could, Roy cleared his throat. "For some reason, the Fuhrer's decided we should put on a production of this play, entitled, _Phantom of the Opera. _In four month's time, we will perform it for him, as well as any of his friends he brings, and assorted other people who buy tickets." Ed paled. He was going to have to be a girl in front of people? "Now, I know you all know who you shall be playing-"

"And who are you playing?" Havoc asked.

"Why," Roy smirked. "The title character, of course." A blush threatened to invade Ed's face, but he fought it off. Damn Fuhrer. "So, lets get started with this then," the colonel looked about as over-joyed as Ed did at the prospect.

It turned out that they didn't have a Raoul yet, so they simply started with the scenes that didn't need him. Al and Havoc played the two new managers, with Hawkeye as the ballet mistress, Madame Giry. Armstrong played Christine's friend, originally called Meg, but there was no way they could pass Armstrong off for a girl, so they changed it to Mike. Winery was the diva, with some odd name no one could say at first, and Fuerygot to be her husband, a fact that earned a few twitches, mostly from the Elric brothers. Then Roy and Ed as the phantom and Christine.

Ed nearly had a heart attack the first time he read through the script. One, he was supposed to SING! He never sang in front of people. And two, all the times he would have to do...such as kiss Roy. That fact nagged at him through the whole reading, even before he got to that part. Well, at least it was just one kiss. But the man was always going to be touching him!

The pervert!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The first day of real rehearsing started out badly, with Havoc almost setting fire to the colonel's uniform and Ed arriving late (he'd been in the bathroom trying to stop himself from going insane). Yet, amazingly enough, the rest of that day wasn't that bad. They started out with Hughes standing in for Raoul until someone else could be found.

The unit stumbled through the first scene, and soon enough Ed found it was his turn to sing. He tripped over half the words and was off key (he could not sing that high!) but all considered, didn't do that bad. It shocked many of the unit how well the boy could sing. Havoc joked that it was especially amazing considering how short he was, but took the comment back quick enough.

They stopped just short of the phantom's entrance. Winery came bounding up when the Elric brothers were just preparing to leave.

"Jee, I didn't know you could sing so high, Winery," Al ventured.

"Oh, yeah. I took a few lessons a couple years ago. Say, Ed, how's your arm doing?"

"Fine."

"Oh." Neither brother commented on the quiet "Darn," that followed.

"Do you want to come back with us?" Al asked. "I think something's up with my chest plate, it seems loose."

Ed smiled after the two as they walked away, promising to follow shortly. How like Al, to think up problems so Winery could have something to fix.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

During the second day they started off with the scene where Roy made his grand entrance, smoke included. The elder Elric was spacing off somewhat when the colonel began singing, but his mind came zooming back to focus as soon as he heard Roy's voice. It was... dark. Deep, compelling. It was... Pain. Seconds later, Ed couldn't remember what the hell he was supposed to say, and couldn't read the printed words in his hand. The glance Roy turned on him got him to remember though.

It wasn't until a few days later that anything happened. It was after the chandelier fall, and when Christine and Raoul retreated to the rooftop. Hughes still sang \ Raoul's part. After nearly having a second heart attack, Ed refused to go on. "I AM NOT KISSING HIM!" he screamed.

Roy smirked. "You don't have to."

"What?" Ed glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

The colonel shrugged. "Just don't kiss during rehersal."

"Oh."

So, they didn't kiss. It was still hell for Ed though. He had a feeling he was going to die when it came time for Christine and the Phantom to kiss.

* * *

**Twisted mind, ne? lotr, please don't kill me. More coming someday..**


	2. Chapter 2

Ed was sleeping again. He now spent most of his nights at the library, for with the play he didn't have very much time to read or research the stone. Frankly, there was nothing about the play that he liked. Nothing. Especially not Roy's part. If there was a god- which he doubted- he hoped they damned the colonel to the darkest depth of hell. Not that any of this was he fault, but it felt good blaming it al on him anyway. At any rate, the play wasn't going that well yet either. For starters, every time Roy was onstage Ed refused to go within ten feet of him, making choreography difficult. Fuhrer, they were as of yet unable to stop Armstrong from ripping off his shirt whenever he sang 'Mike's' part. Add the several small things and you have the recipe for utter and complete disaster. And they only had one more month until they had to present their 'finished' piece to the Fuhrer. They were doomed. Roy stood at the door way to the vast library, watching the younger alchemist as he slept with his face pillowed on the open book. A faint smile graced his mouth, eyes softer that most had ever seen them. "Full metal," he called softly. Ed jerked up, coming awake instantly. "What is it?" he demanded crossly, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep in them. "It's after noon Full metal. You're late"  
Now Ed flew from the chair, and sped past the colonel yelling, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"  
Still smiling, though this time it was closer to a smirk, Roy watched him, his braid nearly undone as he ran across the courtyard toward the 'playhouse' 

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0

Yawning widely, Ed watched as Winry and Co. finished going through "Prima Dona." A song he felt the play could do without, too many voices screaming at once. It made his head hurt. He glanced around the large room, watching as everyone drifted around, some to get something to drink and others to just chat after a long and most said difficult song. Sighing, he spared a glance at the lounging colonel, who looked as indifferent as very. Damn colonel. Al drifted over to where Ed stood alone. "You ok, older brother"  
"Yeah," Ed waved a hand. "I'm fine. Why? Something wrong"  
"No, you just seem out of it," Al thanked not having a face at that moment, for if he did he had no doubt that Ed would have been able to read his thoughts. Which were along the lines of 'You keep starring at the colonel and you have to kiss him in less than a month. Why do I have a feeling something is happening between you two?' It was a good thing Ed couldn't read him. Suddenly a door boomed open, revealing a subordinate with several large boxes. Eyes wide, he surveyed the room, taking in everyone lounging at random positions. "Erm," he started. "Costumes"  
"What about them?" Havoc called form his corner where he was having some down time with a much needed cigarette. "I have costumes for someone called Mustang...?" the befuddled man glanced around the room, twitching slightly. Not as much as Ed was twitching though. Costumes meant dress, dress meant he would be wearing one. "Yeah, yeah. Just leave them here then," Havoc dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. The man fled as soon as he could. Which was after he'd dropped the boxes. The rest of the unit swarmed around the boxes, pulling out their clothes and rushing off the try them on. Ed was the last one to peer over the edge of the box. Inside he found no less than six different dresses for him to wear. Also there were Roy's clothes, for he had yet to come out form where ever he went to as soon as the song ended. Moaning, Ed stalked away from the box.

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0

Meanwhile, Roy was pacing up and down the small room he'd locked himself in. This was getting ridicules! He was not, NOT, falling for his goddamn protégée! For whatever god was out there's sake! The boy was half his age...at least! The fact he was so beautiful and full of inner fire was beside the point!

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0

Peeking around the door, and finding the room empty, Ed slipped inside it. He leaned against the nearest wall and sighed. This play thing was really getting to him. At that moment he would have gladly strangled the Fuhrer. Not just the dresses, not just all the sound pounding inside his head, not just Al trying to tip-toe around him, afraid of what he'd say, but something else. Something he couldn't really place, but was there nevertheless. Something... something dark and a voice that rebounded inside his head a thousand times over. That something was really starting to annoy him.

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0

A few days before 'opening night' Ed had a breakdown. One second nothing had been wrong,  
then the next he was screaming at the entire room as a whole. Mostly Roy. After yelling for several minutes, he ran from the room abruptly. Al was left shocked, not knowing what to do. On the other hand, Roy followed the young alchemist. He found him in an unused room, huddled in a corner. "What is it?" he inquired, voice neutral. "You are the LAST person I want to see," Ed snarled form his corner. "What is it, Full metal"  
"Go away, Mustang"  
"... What's wrong"  
"Will you ever just give up"  
"No. So you might as well tell me sooner than later"  
"I hate you"  
Roy forced himself to smile. "A fact I am well aware of. Now, what's wrong"  
"Why the hell do YOU care"  
The smile faltered. "That hurt"  
"A bastard like you can be hurt? Shocking"  
Breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself, or to keep him from doing something else...ahem, Roy wondered when, over the many years, he'd developed such a reputation. He wished he could take it all back... "That's beside the point. Now, again, what's bothering you this time"  
"You"  
Blinking, the colonel was taken aback. "Me?" What the hell did I do this time? he wondered.  
"Yes. You. And this goddamn play," Ed looked up for the first time. "Is it really getting to you this much?" Roy asked, hands twitching as he forced himself not to wipe away the boy's tears. For he was crying.  
"NO! NOT AT ALL! IT'S NOT GETTING TO ME AND I AM NOT CRYING OVER IT"  
"Of course you're not... I wonder if a shrimp like you could cry"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO HAVE A HEART"  
That's not what I meant at all... Roy sighed silently. At least he's past crying and back to yelling. But... Does having to wear a dress bother him so much? I've seen him go through hell without a problem. Unless... is it having to ...erm... kiss me that's got him so worked up? Does he hate me so much?

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0

That was so not like me, Ed thought, sitting against the wall on his bed. He'd sent Al away as soon as they'd gotten back with orders to go do something with Winry. Al was worried about him, but he did not want his brother around. Not now... Why did I do that though? One second everything was fine, but then, seeing that damn colonel, and remembering what was about to happen... I snapped. I can't even imagine kissing him. I wonder what it would feel like... I've never kissed anyone before, least of all HIM. The alchemist shook his head several times to clear his mind of that thought. It doesn't matter that he's handsome, he's a bastard. It doesn't matter that he can sing or that he's so dark and damn cocky. Doesn't matter that he's protected and helped me... Does. Not. Matter. I can't believe I said that to him... That he was calling me too short to have a heart...He looked pained almost then...But, he's always teasing me- could it be called flirting? Ack! No!- and with everything else... Burring his face in his arms, Ed sighed. What's happening to me?

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0

Roy opened his door to find Armstrong on the other side. "Oh. Um... Major Armstrong. What is it?" What did I do this time? he wailed inside. Today had not been his day. "I came to speak with you about a certain Edward Elric"  
"Erm, ok. What about him?" Roy kept the door between himself and the major. "Are you aware of what happened today"  
"You mean with him running off and all"  
"Of course"  
"Well, yeah, I was the one who followed him"  
"I am aware of that"  
Then why the hell did you ask me if I knew what happened? Roy cried to himself. "Ok... So the point of all this is"  
"Are you aware of WHY he left"  
"Because the strain of it all?" Roy offered. "NO!" Roy leapt back slightly. "Erm...no"  
"NOT EVEN CLOSE"  
"Erm... really"  
"WOULD I LIE"  
"I doubt it..." Roy's brain was starting to hurt. "IT'S BECAUE HE WAS AFRAID!" Armstrong explained, loudly and proudly. It took a few minutes for those words to be processed in the brain of Roy Mustang. "A...fraid?" "YES"  
"Of what"  
"YOU"  
"ME? Why is everyone blaming me?" Roy really needed some tea or something... Prozac might be helpful too.  
"Because you're the one to blame"  
"Oh thanks so much," the colonel muttered darkly. "I must depart now! I shall see you tomorrow!" And, like a storm blowing through, the Major was gone, leaving Roy with a headache and too many questions.

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0

It was the night before the play was t be preformed and Ed could not settle down. Roy had called the unit together for a pep speech before opening night. While everyone else was sitting, Ed prowled behind the seats. "Now then, we all know our parts and everything, and I think we'll be able to pull this off decently. I think. There's not really anything more to say to you...except it's all our asses if the Fuhrer hates it"  
"As opposed to just yours?" Havoc asked.  
"Pretty much"  
Ed swallowed hard watching the colonel. Since that one day, they hadn't spoken, but the man had kept looking at him oddly, as if trying to figure something out. Suddenly Roy looked up and meet the alchemist's eyes. Eyes going wide, Ed ducked his head. He missed Roy's frown, as well as the colonel's look of that something more, that something deeper.

* * *

**ok, i usaully reply to all my reviews, but i have so little time right now so i can't. thank you al so much though/hugs reviewers/ moost reviews for a chapter ever! next chap- the paly beginns! mwhahahahaha! **

**The thing with roy and armstrong: i have only seen one ep. with armstrong adn roy was not in it. i have no idea how they interact with eachother...i'm just scared of armstrong so roy gets to be too. **

**I'm actully rather proud of the whole innner dailogue with roy and ed...that was fun to type. I had no internet for 10 days, no we have dail-up for a while so i don't have much time per day, and then we leave on the 3 for 2 weeks. i will update when we get back from hawaii, cuz then interent will be normal. til then. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Finally udating! Almost a month after getting back formm hawaii... ahem... yeah... but I lost inspiration for a while, and tried to start this almost 3 times before getting a beginning that actully worked... so here ya all go! Italics is singing, and BOLD is Ed's inner thoughts...mwhahahha**

* * *

Edward Elric winced as he was forced into the corset. "I can't breath damnit. How do you people expect me to sing?" 

Faraman- the one who'd been put in charge of Ed's wardrobe- shrugged. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"I'm not!"

Roy stood a few feet away, leaning on the doorway.

Hissing, Ed turned a glare on the colonel. "What do you want?"

All the colonel did was shrug. "Nothing really."

"Then go away!"

Smirking, the colonel turned and left, missing the blush that found its way onto Fullmetal's face. Faraman, on the other hand, did see it. "What's the blush for?"

"NOTHING!"

"Well," the soldier started. "If you can scream, I'm sure you'll be able to sing."

This comment caused Ed to launch into a tirade of curses and insults, mostly directed at the colonel. The corset wasn't the only reason the elder Elric was having trouble breathing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Almost half an hour later, Ed emerged form the changing room, and Roy wondered how such a violent, insane, shrimp, could turn into such a beautiful lady. Well, that wasn't fair of him, Fullmetal was beautiful, and only a fool wouldn't see that, but it was an entirely different thing seeing him in nice clothes and with a chest.

All right, that wasn't fair either. Frankly, the colonel liked the travel-worn coat and black jacket. If he wanted to be truthful, the dressed up Ed looked like a doll off a self, not real at all, not the person he knew so well...

He was not going to add 'and loved.' He was NOT.

"Alright then," he cleared his throat quickly. "Now that Fullmetal has joined us in his, oh, I mean, her, costume, we're ready to start...the play."

We're doomed, was his single thought as everyone scurried off, and Ed spared one glance at him before taking his place. And I most off all.

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.o

Hughes was wheeled out in a wheelchair to sing the prologue, which resulted in the broken chandelier rising up. Peeking from behind the curtains, Ed was shocked to see so many people. He fell back slightly, and wished he could be anywhere else, in clothes that weren't so damn tight. "You alright, Fullmetal?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" He snapped back at Roy. "You know, beside the fact I can't breath, let alone sing-"

"But you can yell fine..."

"Shut up!"

Roy smirked. "I think you need to get on stage soon."

"Oh SHIT!"

Ed managed to get on stage only a few moments behind his cue. Through the fact that Ed could not wear any reveling clothing- well, more reveling than necessary- and that he couldn't dance to save his life, they had edited out the scene where he had to dance. Instead, they just skipped the song and had the managers walk in.

Quite suddenly, Ed found himself in front of a vast array of people, and expected to sing... IN A CORSET! Life was so unfair. Trying to take a deep breath- which was impossible frankly- he began the first song.

_Think of me..._

_Think of me fondly _

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember once and a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

**I am not thinking about him when I sing this**, he snapped silently. **I wouldn't want him to think of me! God no! I hate him thinking of me when I'm here because that means he's plotting ways to annoy me. **

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying_

_Too hard to put you from my mind_

**Might have been? There was no might have been... there's a might BE... wait! No, there's not that either! And I do not wake up with thoughts of him... I do not have to put him form my mind because he was never there!**

_There will never be a day _

_When I won't think of you!_

**Well, that's true, but only because I have to worry about my report to him, or what he'd say to me when I returned... What new sly comment he'd make... That's the only reason I think of him at all! The only one!**

Sighing as the song came to an end at last (one down... many more to go) he slipped behind the curtain while they changed the scene. When all was in readiness, he slipped back out, Roy's voice echoing behind him as the prologue to Angel of Music. Moments later Armstrong flexed his way onto the stage, calling "Christine!"

Ed winced as the major noticed him and began to sing.

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect,_

_I only wish I knew your secret,_

_Who is your great tutor?_

Halfway through his lines, Armstrong ripped his shirt off and flexed, sparkles glistening in the air around him. Sighing, Ed rested his head on his hand, before starting on his part.

_Father once spoke of an angel..._

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

**Yes, here, though I wish he'd be anywhere BUT here because since he is here, that means that in almost two hours time...I'll...I'll... And I wish he'd disappear!**

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Christine you're talking in riddles _

_And it's not like you_

**Can't they come true? I wish they could sometimes...The mother would be here and our bodies would be restored and none of this would be happening!**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Roy flexed his gloved hand as he waited for his entrance. Ed really did sing beautifully, and anyone not applauding him was deaf or an idiot...

Ok, so he'd admit it, Ed was beautiful, wonderful, yes, short and short-tempered, but that just made him all the more real. And so unlikely to ever look at him in any way other than as his damn colonel. Damnit. He couldn't help loving him, he was never asked if he wanted to fall in love with the alchemist, but love so rarely ask...

And damnit, he nearly missed his cue.

_Insolent boy_

_This slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool_

_This brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ed shivered when he heard Roy's voice drift from the curtains.

So the man has a great singing voice, so what?

_See why in shadows I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!_

**Shadows? He does tend to hide his plans doesn't he? Twist things around...**

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me angel of music!_

Hughes voice sounded from he other side of the door, but neither Roy nor Ed heard it...as they were meant not to.

_In sleep he sang to me _

_In dreams he came_

_That voice that calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

**Inside every waking thought of these last months, and it's all his damn fault!**

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn form me to glance behind_

_The phantom of the opera_

_Is there inside your mind_

**He has no power over me... does he? NO! He has none!**

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

**Does he use me as a mask to hide from the Futhrer and all the others? **

_It's me they hear_

_Your sprit and my voice_

_In one combine_

**Do we combine? Do we work together? Or does he just use me...**

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

_In all your fantasies you always knew_

_That man and mystery_

**WHAT FANTASIES?**

_Were both in you_

_And in this labyrinth _

_Where night is light_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Sing my angel of music_

_Sing for me!_

**And here I am, singing for him... no, wait, not for him! It's for my job! My job damnit!**

Already, the colonel had moved on to the song that Ed dreaded the second most, Music of the Night. Slowly Roy began to sing, his voice soft, wrapping around the room like a blanket that one wanted to curl up in...

Ed found himself being drawn to Roy as he sang, motioning with his hands to accent his words. Motioning for Ed to follow him into the darkness...Not that Ed would!

_Close your eyes and surrender _

_To your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts _

_Of the life you knew before_

**Life I knew before? Would that mean with Al and mom or before this damn play? Do I care?**

_Secretly posses you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

**I have no fantasies! Not with him!**

_Let your mind start a journey_

_To a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts _

_Of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you _

_Were you long to be_

_Only then_

_Can you belong to me_

**I don't belong to you, I don't want to...**But slowly Ed edged toward Roy, let him embrace him as he sang, not caring that if he was in his sane mind he would never let the colonel touch him, but right now it felt so good and warm and he was happy there...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Pretending to have fainted, Ed was laid out on the bed, and after Hawkeye was able to slap Breda, who was playing Bouquet, rose, singing. He inched toward Roy before taking the mask off. That caused the man to explode into fury. Ed knew it was all acting, but the colonel really did look angry.

_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even bare to look_

_Or dare to think of me_

_This loathsome gargoyle _

_Who burns in hell _

_But secretly yearns for heaven_

**I remember now, the war, the people he had to kill... he believes he should burn for that like he burned them...but he shouldn't...**

Gently, Ed reached out a hand to rest it on Roy's shoulder, almost forgetting to give him the mask.

"Come. We must return."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Staggering off the stage into the waiting darkness of backstage, Ed gasped for breath, replying the play over in his mind, the feel of the colonel's embrace, the want to ease his pain away as he sang of hell and his burning...

"Full metal? Are you alright?" Roy crept up behind him as the first notes of "Notes" drifted through the curtains.

"Yes! I'm fine! Really!" The alchemist gasped, hand on his chest, as he took deep gulps of air.

"You don't look fine..."

"I am! Thanks for asking though! I'm perfectly alright!" Ed shook his head, as he tried to breath.

"Maybe you should get out of that corset..."

"And have Faraman KILL me? I'll take my chances with suffocation."

The colonel paused, frowning. "If you're sure..."

"I AM! NOW GO AWAY!"

Looking as if he'd been slapped, the colonel turned and walked away very quickly. Panting still, but able to almost breath finally, Ed hung his head. "Oh... god... -if you are up there, which I doubt- what did I just do?"

* * *

**This chapter was 6 pages long... whee, I havethis rooster, and he's black and very dominate, and guess what I named him? Roy. And the name suits him so well, and he struts around in a royish manner... its great... and I get to yell at him a lot!**

**Review time!**

**But since I worte our answers, and then had all of them deleted(and I really want to post this as soon as possible) ... I'll just say this to the general reviewing public: **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You all get chocolate cake! Thank all of you for saying how much you liked this, and how funny, ect. you thought it was. It made me feel very loved. And sorry for takign so long to update... eheehee... I feel kinda bad for making you wait so long... and for those who wished me well in Hawaii, it was great and I saw turtles, dolphins and an octopus (in the wild) and it was fun. I even got to see FMA while there... they showed i think 23 or something... I saw three in that area...and bought FMA vol 2... made me happy. And for all those eagery awaiting the kiss, at least another chapter before that with the kiss if all goes acording to plan. **

**crazykitsune17****: just had to tell you ff screwed up my periods and paragraphs in the last chapter, so I'll go back and fix that soon, so thanks for pointing that out to me...i got mad at the server for messign it up**

**And to those who can't find any roy/ed (one person told me they couldn't) I recomend **

**archive. toukakoukan. com **

**the slash archives on this site is HUGE  
**

**Thanks again for reading... and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I'm back with the next chapter, and first that I wrote on the computer in my room! YAY! Ok, things on this one: Lately, has this thing with NO LYRICS. I wrote a song-fic and posted it, and they took it down and warned me and said if i got too many woranings, they'd ban me so... Henceforth, I'm not taking the chance that they'd take this story down, and hence, there are no lyrics. It made me mad but oh well. Hence, I don't think this chapter is that well writen, but here it is. **

* * *

If the suit of amour could've sighed, he would have. Except he couldn't, and he was supposed to be singing. Maybe being in armor wasn't so bad…. no one could read your emotions… Though that was the only bonus. Otherwise, he wished his brother would just get their bodies back… Speaking of his brother, Al glanced over to where Ed stood in the wings, and frowned to himself. The colonel stood over his brother, speaking to him. Al didn't like the half-panicked look on Ed's face. Frankly, it made him want to storm off the stage and punch Mustang. Alas, he had to start singing, as Havoc was almost done about gossip and he was to rush onto the stage yelling "Damnable!" Which, it was. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ed watched his brother sing, watched as Hughes burst in. Frowning slightly, he felt that there was something wrong with the way Hughes was acting, something… unHughes-like. Smiling, he watched as Winry stormed onstage, waving a scrap of paper, followed closely by Fury, who looked terrified. Shortly therefore, Hawkeye strode on, Armstrong behind her like a lost puppy almost. Leaning against one of the poles holding the curtain up, the short alchemist's eyes followed everyone running around helter-skelter. That is, until Roy's voice came again. Then he looked up to the rafters, a look of half-rapture and half-annoyance on his face.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Faraman was freaking. He could not find Ed and he needed to change costumes. Why, oh why, he thought bitterly, did he have to be assigned as the boy's dresser. Why? What had he ever done to deserve this?

Finally spotting the blonde as he watched, Faraman let out the breath he'd been holding. "There you are!"

Twitching, Ed looked back at him. "Oh no…"

Grabbing his arm, the soldier dragged Ed to the dressing room. Moments later, Roy passed where the alchemist had stood, looking for him. He was worried that there was something wrong with the boy, and he wanted to make sure he was all right. Alas, he was nowhere to be found. Frowning somewhat, he began to search the backstage, in hopes of finding Ed. Eventually he came to the dressing room, where Faraman was forcing Ed into the costume for 'Il Muto.' Ed was begging him to take the corset off, since he was supposed to look like a boy in this scene, but Faraman said that it would take to long to get him back in it. In the pit of his stomach, Roy felt a warmth coil as he watched the blonde fighting loudly with his follower. Something about Ed… something he couldn't place made him want to take the alchemist and never let him go, not for anything or anyone. The colonel smiled softly, and it was then Ed looked up to see him in the door. "What the hell are you doing here," he snapped ill naturedly, blushing. Damn colonel, always hanging around. "I thought I told you I was fine."

"You did, but I don't believe you."

"Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Fullmetal, listen to me, I need to know what's wrong."

"Why? Why do you care you damn colonel?"

"… I am your commanding officer Fullmetal, so I suggest you tell me what's bothering you."

Edward whirled on Roy, ignoring Faraman's cry of protest. "You want to know what's wrong with me? You really want to know?"  
Nodding, Roy watched his face twist.

"Well, that's to bad, because I don't know what's wrong with me."

With that, Ed turned back to the mirror and ignored Roy. Crossing his arms, Roy leaned against the doorframe, and sighed as he watched the rest of Ed's dressing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Damn colonel, Ed though as he was ushered out onto the stage to hide with Winry behind the bed curtain for "Il Muto." Beyond the curtain he could hear the fops singing about the lady and her new lover… Suddenly he was aware of Winry leaning in close to him. "Um… what are you doing?" he asked, his brain frazzled already from Roy and the play.

"Well," she whispered back. "We are supposed to be back here making love, aren't we?"

"We are?" Ed was clueless, and had, at the moment, forgotten half of the script.

Winry giggled at his expression. "Why yes, we are." And with those words, she suddenly was kissing him. A heartbeat later, the curtain around the bed was drawn aside so everyone else could see them. The expression of shock and surprise on Ed's face could not be more real. 1

He could literally see the shock and dismay rolling off his brother who stood in one of the fake boxes to watch the fake play. It made Ed feel horrible. Somehow, he always felt that Al would profess his love for Winry when he got his body back, for while Ed treasured her as a friend, it never was anything more. Besides, when they'd been little they'd fought over who would get her, and Al ha won that one (along with every other fight they ever had). And now… And now he was kissing Winry. But she just stood and sang her part, either not caring or oblivious to what she'd done to Al. Meanwhile, he could also see the shock on Roy's face, the fear? But what would Roy have to be afraid of?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It hurt. Why did it hurt? Why did seeing that girl kiss Ed hurt him so much?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ed jumped slightly at the sound of Roy's voice ringing out form the rafters, demanding as to why Box 5 was occupied. "Roy… The Phantom, he's here…" He whispered, knowing at least part of that was in the script, and savoring the taste of the name. Wait…

And then Winry continued to sing, and he realized how harsh her voice really was… how badly he'd disliked the kiss. Nothing in it had been wonderful or good, as he heard that real kisses where. And suddenly she let out a croak. Not remembering the script, he thought that was fitting almost. And then Hughes was there, and he was leading him up a staircase and onto the 'roof,' singing all the while.

Ed told Hughes of how he'd been there, and the voice… damn that voice. Hughes, purely as Raoul, responded that the Phantom was a fable, not real, and that he'd protect Ed, as Christine. Maybe even that he'd protect Ed.

Suddenly, Hughes was standing next to him, telling him not to speak of darkness, to forget these wide-eyed fears, saying that he was here and would protect him. Ed jerked back slightly. It wasn't like Hughes to be so close. So why was he? Why was he wrapping his arms around Ed and holding him? What was going on!

Enough was enough damnit! First, and always, there was Roy and his haunting voice, then Winry, WINRY, kissing him and now something was up with Hughes! It was just to much!

Before he started to sing, Ed pushed Hughes away. Yet he kept coming back, closer each time. At the one lull in the song, Ed hissed to Hughes, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why chibi-san, we are supposed to be lovers, ne?"

Ed's eyes went wide upon hearing 'chibi-san' and fear engulfed him. "Env-" he gasped, but was interrupted when the other kissed him. For the second time that night, he found himself in a kiss that wasn't at al how he imagined kissing would be, and that was against his will.

Envy broke away, still wearing Hughes from, and grinning, pulled the short alchemist away, ditching the last few lines they were supposed to sing. Roy appeared on the angel sculpture, and sang his mournful lines of how Ed, as Christine, had betrayed him, and for some odd reason, Ed felt as if he had… But how could he have? He owned Mustang nothing, and now he was being pulled non-too gently away from the mourning colonel. Glancing back fearfully, Roy met his scared eyes and frowned, stopping his song for a second. And then Ed was tugged form the stage, through a sea of props, and into a shadowed corner where no one else trod.

"What are you going?" He demanded as the sin shoved him against a wall. "Where's the real Hughes?"

Laughing, Envy turned back into his preferred form. "He's safe… for the moment…"

"Why are you here, what are you doing?"

The sin laughed again. "Why, to play with you, chibi-san!"

"You can't kill me, I'm your human sacrifice…" Ed grasped at straws, remembering that was how he got out of Envy's grasp before. He didn't want to be labeled as a sacrifice, but he could deal with that, because he could find a way to defeat Envy and the others later, but right now, he was still in the dark. And he was so afraid, afraid because he did not want to die, here, in a dark corner, and with Roy so close…

"I didn't say I'd kill you, just to play."

And then suddenly a tongue of fire shot between Envy and Ed, and there was Roy, looking furious. "Where's Hughes?" he demanded. Ed felt his heart drop. Of course Roy would be more worried about Hughes then him… Hughes was his best, and maybe only, friend, and Ed was an annoyance.

Envy jumped away from Ed, grinning madly. "That's for me to know, and you to find!" The sin jumped back and into the rafters.

"Damn!" Roy cursed as the sin escaped. "Are you all right, Fullmetal?"

"I-I'm fine…" Ed gasped, feeling weak. Everything, everything today… it was just too much! And the play was only half over… "We need to find Hughes," Ed tried to push away form the wall, but fell back against it almost instantly, legs too weak to support him. Then, as abruptly as he'd appeared, Roy was next to him, helping him stand.

"Why did you get here so fast?" Ed asked, burring his head into Roy's arm, since he was too short to reach his shoulder. And damn what anyone had to say, he didn't care what Roy thought, he just wanted to feel someone warm and living and caring.

"I saw the fear in your eyes and followed you as quickly as I could."

"Oh…" He came for me! Ed's mind danced. Why does that make me so happy?

"Colonel!" Hawkeye came rushing up.

"What?" Roy asked, turning to face her, but letting Ed's head remain on him.

"We found Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes, Sir. He was gagged and tied in a broom cupboard."

Roy smiled in relief. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir." Hawkeye strode back the way she came, not mentioning Edward's state or position attached to Roy.

Sighing shakily, Ed pushed himself away form the colonel. "Thank you," he whispered softly, almost to quietly for Roy to hear.

The colonel looked shocked. "Fullmetal is thanking me?"

"Shut up Roy, I'm being serious. I was so scared that no one would come and.. I was just so scared… "

"It's all right, Ed. Don't worry about it. Every things fine. And, we need to get you to Faraman so he can get you into your next costume, before he panics and goes crazy."

Ed laughed quietly, but he also growled. Briefly, Roy wondered how he managed to do that… Suddenly, Ed was sobbing into his arm, the whole nigh just crashing down on him. Silently, Roy held him. After a while, when Ed was not longer crying, Roy lead him to where Faraman was fretting and wringing his hands while waiting for his charge to come back.

The short alchemist was thankful that Roy left before Faraman forced him into the latest costume, as he didn't think he could handle him watching him anymore. He was also thankful he had come. Roy had come for him. Why did that make his heart leap and stomach flutter?

* * *

**This ones shorter than the last one (a bit over 3 pages) but hey. The Winry thing was totally... unplanned... but hey, being mean to Ed is FUN! funfunfun... anyho... I'm not sure i like this chapter to much but... here it is anyway... next chapter: Intermission through right before past the point of no return probabaly**

**9/1- Ok, i've had four reviews in that many days... so...review peoples! It would make me SO happy... since i just started school today and stuff...plus it will get me to update a LOT faster...so review! pelase!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so bloody long... but school's started and blah blah... But, to make up for it...TWO CHAPTERS! YAY! And my birthday's this thursday!**

* * *

The reminder of intermission was spent in the bathroom, where Faraman desperately tried to get Ed into his next costume change while he leaned over the sink empting his stomach. For a short while Roy stood at the door way, but he found he couldn't stand watching Ed for too long. In a way, the boy was like the sun, so very hard to look at.  
After intermission, Ed was shoved back onto stage, whether he liked it or not. He eyed Hughes warily for most of the dance, not quiet sure if he was the real one. Between Winry and Envy, he was becoming very paranoid. To top it all off, he was going to have the kiss the damn colonel! Who came running to his rescue... Ah! No! And there he was, standing at the top of the makeshift stairs, decked out in red velvet (/note: red velvet is the best cake EVER/). It came very close to taking Ed's breath away, which was a good reaction, considering that was how he was supposed to look. To tell the truth, the alchemist was a very bad actor, yet he managed to portray al the right emotions at the right time... because he somehow ended up feeling exactly as Christine Daae should.  
Not his fault... not at all... It was the colonel's entire fault. Yes, lets blame him for telling him about the play in the first place for having the sexist singing voice, and for looking so damn GOOD in all his outfits. All HIS fault...  
His fault for suddenly be so close... So very close, and so very sad... Why was he sad? What did the bastard colonel have to be sad about?  
Then, as suddenly as he was there, he was gone again, running away and disappearing. The short alchemist had to stop himself from crying out in loss. He refused to ask himself what that loss was.  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
Stumbling from the stage- he wouldn't be needed for a while- Ed leaned his face against the nearest wall. Which was where Al found him. "Brother?" Ed whirled around.  
"Yes, Al?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
Wrong? Ed thought bitterly. Besides being kissed two times- one by someone you love and the other by someone trying to kill me- and having to kiss someone else who by all rights I SHOULD hate, but can't bring myself to because I'm finding myself drawn closer and closer to him, despite him being a bastard and old enough to be my father? "No, Al. It's nothing."  
"But brother!"  
"No buts Al. I'm fine, really!" and he forced himself to smile. A futile guesture at best.  
"Brother...!"  
"Al, I'm FINE."  
While the suit of armor was not happy with that answer, he knew Ed wouldn't tell him anything if he didn't want to. Nodding sadly, he turned to go.  
"Al, I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For...for Winry."  
If he still had a heart, it would've been shattered. "It's fine, what would she see in me now anyway?"  
Edward looked pained, and Al felt pained. But there was little either of them could say. They both knew Ed had never loved her, and Al always had. It was a sad, bitter irony.  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
Roy slammed his head against the wooden wall. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!" he berated himself.  
"Erm...colonel?" Havoc peeked his head around the corner, cigarette in mouth. Roy didn't think he'd ever seen his Lt. with out the stick of tobaccos in his mouth.  
"What is it, Lt. Havoc?" Roy snapped. He wasn't mad at Havoc, persay, just everyone caught up in this mess.  
"I just heard you yelling at yourself is all..."  
"Yes, well, that's all. Nothing more to it then me being an idiot!"  
Still smoking, Havoc leaned against the wall next to Roy. "And why are you an idiot?"  
Snarling, Roy turned away. "Oh go away."  
"You like the boss, don't you? Ya know, Edward."  
Roy whirled around to face the- sad looking?- lieutenant. "How'd you know that?"  
Havoc shrugged. "Lucky guess really. So you DO, don't you?"  
"What does it matter to you anyway?"  
"Who said it did?"  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
Ed looked around the dreary gravestones miserably. Really... it just HAD to be a graveyard, didn't it? He just had to sing about the death of a parent- admittly, father, who he really didn't care about- but the message was the same. The death that left you feeling unwhole and loss and alone and vulnerable. So very vulnerable and weak. He didn't want to be remained of her death. Reminded of what he and Al had done. Of the reason he was wearing long sleeves in every scene.  
As he wandered through the gravestones, he was reminded. And it HURT.  
Though suddenly, there was alight. A light in the form of a miserable, bastard, but at the time, he was warm, inviting, and offered a way to forget. Forget everything. The Phantom- Roy- called him lost and helpless, yearning for guidance. Edward could not deny it. He wanted help, he wanted guidance, he wanted warmth. He wanted to forget.  
And here was a way to forget, here was warmth and care and...  
Hughes running in yelling not to listen to him.  
Listen to who now...?  
Oh, right. Roy. Wait... ROY?  
Ed found himself twitching as he watched Roy and Hughes exchange words. He had been ready to fall under the colonel's spell, but he had to ask himself, was Roy trying to cast a spell on him, or was it just him playing the part. Was he reading into it too much? That thought hurt. But why? Why damnit?  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
Al watched his brother worriedly. Something was wrong, still, more so. Maybe it was the song. He knew how sensitive his brother was about their mother's death. Was that it? He hoped so...he really hoped so...

* * *

**Review before reading the next chapter! please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, chapter two of tonights update! Aren't you people loved?**

**

* * *

**Frowning, Roy dressed himself quickly. This was not something he wanted to do. He had been able to get through most of the play with no problem, even the disappearance of Hughes, and the two kisses already given to Ed hadn't done too much to crack his barricade. But this... Whether the alchemist liked it or not, they would be next to each other, touching each other, singing songs of passion to each other... and, in the end, kissing each other. He did not want to consider what would happen to him- either of them really- when that happened. He didn't want to imagine how Ed would treat him afterward. Their relationship had always been rocky at best, but now... What would happen to it now? Sighing, he rested his head on his hands, recalling the conversation between him and Havoc.  
Pulling upright, his face set, he turned toward the stage, resolved. He was going to do this. He was going to put his heart and soul into that song and that kiss. And if hew as rejected, well then, at least he'd have that memory forever, right? He'd make the kiss one Ed would never forget, even if it was unwanted.  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
Ed hyperventilated. He, under no circumstance, wanted to go out there. Not for any money in the world and any world beyond. Nononononononono! He didn't want to face... HIM. Didn't want...  
Yet, not pausing to ask him what he wanted, Faraman shoved the protested alchemist onto the stage, and that was the point in which he could no longer turn back. He was here, on the stage, and he couldn't run. Taking a shuddering breath, he forced out the first few bars before Roy appeared on the stage.  
And all was lost.  
In that moment, everything he was holding onto, disappeared. The moment Roy looked at him and told him it was past the point of no return. That the games where at an end. The moment he back stalking toward him, eyes holding that something...something... the moment he told him to abandon thought. The moment he held him against his body and the moment Ed realized how warm he was, and that he wanted- WANTED- to stay here, in this embrace.  
And he found himself singing. He told Roy he wanted to stay, that he had no second thought- he might later, but right now he wanted Roy damnit, Roy, and he wanted him now. Edward Elric sang. As he sang he poured everything into his voice. He invited- invited!- Roy to take him past that point. Asked him.  
Their voice rose together, harmony between the two of them, at least for that moment. Their voices slowly fell, and Roy inquired, begged, Ed to stay with him, echoing the words Envy as Hughes had sang earlier. Ed wanted to cry. For Roy meant every word he said, as he begged with al his being for the alchemist to stay with him, and how Ed wanted to. Except there was this thing called a script...  
And they were suddenly running as the chandelier fell. They moved off stage briefly in the chaos. "Roy..." Ed tried to start, but Roy shushed him, before pulling him back on the stage. Ed struggled, as he was supposed to, but it was because he didn't wan to go back out there. He wanted to scream at Roy that he knew, he knew what had been wrong with him. He knew... He knew! But that blasted colonel wouldn't let him explain. Yet he asked him "Why?"  
Why? Because al the dams were broke, and the suppressed feelings where pouring froth in a torrent that he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. Never before had Ed wanted to tell someone something more that this. But he was yanked back stage, away from Roy and quickly pulled into the wedding dress, and then pushed back onto the stage in a whirl of motion and color.  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
Roy watched as Ed came back onto the stage, clearly befuddled, and felt his heart drop into his feet. He was so beautiful, dressed up as a bride, so beautiful any time really. And what, exactly, had happened onstage during "Past the Point of No Return?" Something had changed, and he could've sworn that they both sang from the depths of their hearts, trying to express things they never could before. The things they both hide deep inside them...  
So beautiful...  
Hughes stumbled onto stage. Roy turned away from the vision of angelic beauty before him to deal with his life-long friend. A flurry of voices rose, mocking and hurt, pained and wistful, murderous and mournful. At the end of it all, Ed's voice was the only one left and his was clear as he asked Roy what life he had led that turned him into what he was, cold, calculating, and determined to scarified anything to get to where he needed to be. Then he asked for the courage to show him, that he was not alone. That he was there and he would help Roy. Help him through any troubles that he would face. Because...  
The moment they had been dreading and secretly desiring happened. Ed reached forward, and their mouths met, ever so softly, as if Ed was testing the water, uncertain and afraid. He pulled back slightly, eyes clouded, yet clear, as if he finally'd decided something very important. They were kissing again and this one was not soft, but hungry, needing. Ed ended up wrapping his arms around Roy's neck so the colonel could pull him closer, so their bodies were touching everywhere.  
Heaven had been found for a few, priceless seconds.  
Voices rose from the wings, signaling they needed to part. Roy did not have to fake the tears he was crying. "Ed..." he whispered very softly, so no one else could hear. He pushed the short blonde away the next second, demanding he leave.  
"What...?"  
"GO! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" he shoved Ed away, towards Hughes, who stood starring in shock. He was close enough that he could tell what had happened. Ed jerked back, eyes wide, as if he'd been run through. Forlornly, he moved to stand next to Hughes, who embraced him and pulled him away.  
Roy let out a sob and turned away, towards the music box that played Masquerade quietly. He sang along under his breath, wishing he could hide behind a mask, so no one could ever find him again. The short alchemist had torn the mask away, and for the first time in a long time, he felt seen. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling.  
A light touch on his shoulder made him turn to find Ed. "What are you doing back here?" he wanted to yell. "Why have you come back? To torment me further? Just leave me be."  
Silently, Ed handed the ring Roy had given him earlier during the 'descent' back to the stunned colonel. "As the script commands," the short blonde whispered so no one else could hear before running away into the wings. Roy wondered briefly if those had been tears he saw, or if he was just imagining things to make him felling better. At any rate...it was over. The play, everything was over. The thing that had built up between them slowly, it was gone. All of it gone...  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
Ed collapsed onto the sink, sobbing hysterically. "Why? Whywhywhywhy? Tell me WHY damnit!" he gasped out between sobs. "Roy..."  
"Brother? Brother, what's wrong?"  
Ed turned to see his brother standing there, Havoc peeking over his metal shoulder. "GO AWAY!" he yelled, reason and thought abandoned. "Just leave me alone..."  
Al kneeled by his brother, who still couldn't keep the sobs in check. "You can't tell me nothings wrong now, Brother! I want to help!"  
Sniffing, Ed shook his head. "You can't."  
Havoc knelt by Ed as well, offering a handkerchief. "They want a curtain call, then King Bradly wants to see us, so clean up."  
The pained look Ed gave him made him wish he could be more comforting but there really was nothing he could do. Taking the handkerchief, Ed set about cleaning up his face, even though his heart was still breaking.  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
Ed glanced around the cast as the curtain call ended, but he couldn't find Roy anywhere. Where could that damn colonel BE? As the curtain fell, Bradly strode onto the stage, followed by Hughes family and a few others. "I would like to congratulate you all for a job well done! You exceeded my expectations by far!"  
Hughes ran to his wife and child, who embraced him warmly and told him how proud they were of him, and he laughed. They were so happy with each other.  
"Especially you, young Elric," Bradly beamed. "You were astounding as Christine! I knew I'd cast right when I put you for the role!"  
Ed smiled, but couldn't bring himself to do more. He needed to find Roy.

* * *

**Another chapter and an epilgue adn then...it's over! sobs**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah... here it is! Fianlly! The End! Woot... took me long enough, ne? But damnit, I have an excuse! I meant to finish it in November... But then I started writing a novel, and so I've spent the last two months in a typing frenzy of doom and yeah... So I finished my first novel! Aren't ya all so proud of me? So yeah, and then I took a break from typing, then finished this! So so so so so sorry for the wait, and I hope you guys find it worth it!**

* * *

He needed to find Roy. NOW, before he went insane. That twice-god-dammed BASTARD. Running away like a cur after... after... well... THAT. Ed decided not to dwell on what'd happened, at least not until he found Roy. When he discovered that blasted colonel that would be another matter entirely. 

However, the only way to find Roy evolved escaping his brother and getting away before Al caught on. That could be difficult. Scampering through the dressing room, he was only barely able to find his boots before the tell-tale clanking of armor stomped down the hall. Cursing, he fled the room.

Well, this was ackward. He really didn't want to track through Central in the middle of the night in a costume wedding dress. Find Roy in a dress, or risk losing him? Sighing, he pulled on the boots and started out into the darkened streets and flickering lamplights.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Roy slouched at the small table in his dinning room, starring blankly at the wall across from him. Well, he mused. That hadn't gone very well. Now what was he going to tell Ed?

If, that is, the boy would actually ever be near him again. A highly unlikely fact. After that, he doubted the alchemist would ever want to be in the same city as him, let alone room. Then there was Al to consider. The idea of a suit of amour raging after him was not very appealing, he had to say.

In fact, that was one of the last things he needed. Falling in love with an alchemist under him who could be his son was the LAST thing he needed. Both of them were happening.

He needed alcohol. He hated to say it, but he did.

Rising, he was halfway to the kitchen door, when an abrupt banging started threatening to cave in his door. Roy sighed at the interruption, and decided to ignore whoever it was. Most plan A's do not work as the planner intended, and this was no exception. The banging stubbornly refused to SHUT UP, and now not only threatened to break the door down, but also cause his head to explode.

Snarling in frustration, the colonel stalked to the door, muttering dark curses under his breath the whole way. There was nothing besides a prior warning that could have prepared him for what was on the other side of that door. Ed's fist ended up striking his chest a few times before the alchemist realized the door was no longer closed. "About bloody time," he growled at the now thoroughly confused colonel.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stupidly, his brain functions stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Ed demanded. "Instead of at the play"

"Why did you follow me"

"Why did you leave"

Frowning, Roy looked at the alchemist, not wanting to say anything that would cause Full Metal to leave. "Erm"

When Ed crossed his arms to glare properly was the first time Roy had actually looked at what he was wearing. He had left the playhouse in a hurry, that much was clear, for he was still wearing the wedding dress, though he'd been able to get his boots on. Roy snorted at the sight. "What is so damn funny, you stupid colonel?" Ed snarled.

"You're still...wearing the wedding dress..." Where you really in that much of a hurry to find me? he added to himself.

The short alchemist blushed. "I didn't want you to get away"

"... What"

"I didn't want you to disappear," he mumbled, face turning even redder.

Disappear? Roy thought, astounded. Why would he still want me here?  
"Listen, you idiot of a man, I know you a bit too well by this time. You don't like hurting people, teasing them past the point of insanity, sure, but not hurting them. You also seem the type to hide when you don't want someone to find you. And you blame yourself, for the big stuff anyway. Paperwork not being filled is another matter. That's usually my fault because I was "being bothersome and distracting you from your work." Thus, you would be freaking out over tonight. For that matter, I'M freaking out about tonight. However... Let me put this in a way your small military brain can understand. Three people managed to kiss me tonight. One is the person I always wanted my brother to marry, not me. The other is someone who spends half their time trying to make my life living hell and the rest being an ass. Now, as for the third one... What do I do about this person? He happens to be twice my age, but I have heard of other cases where that happened. Whether it turned out happy or not is another matter, but a few did. Furthermore, he is my commander, for I somehow got myself tangled up in the military, something I'm still wondering if I regret or not. Besides which he is a cocky, idiotic, egoistical, womanizing, freakishly calm most of the time, taunting, and many other things I don't have time to list bastard"

Roy winced.

"However, he also seems dead set on making the whole damn world right, while most of us only care about our lives. He's also too damn good looking for his own good, and... a very, very good kisser. And like hell am I letting him crawl into a little corner and nurse his wounds there... because there isn't any to nurse"

"There's not?" Roy finally whispered.

"No, you cocky bastard. There's not. Because, out of all three people who kissed me tonight, I only like one of them and there is not way in heaven or hell I am letting him get away. At least not until I've said all that" The alchemist took a deep breath and feel silent.

"That's it"

He nodded.

"All of it"

Another nod.

"Funny how you spend more time listing my bad qualities over my good"

"Well... there may be more bad, but the good outweigh them. Promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"Oh," Ed smiled. "Don't worry, I don't"

Smiling, Roy stepped back from the door. "Full Metal"

"Yes?" Ed asked as he entered the colonel's house for the first time.

"Don't make love confessions on a doorstep in the middle of the neighborhood. Anyone could overhear it then"

Blood rushed to his face. "Who said it was a love confession"

"You did, when you mentioned how good of a kisser I was," Roy smirked, leaning down and kissing the alchemist softly. "And when you said the only one you liked out of all three was me. Actually, you did when you came all this way to make sure I wouldn't disappear."

Mumbling something, Ed looked down again to hide his face.

"Tea?"

"What?" Ed's head snapped up.

"Would you like some tea? Since this is my house, and I do want to be a good host"

"Oh..." the alchemist thought for a second and then shrugged. "Erm... Roy"

"Yes"

"What happens now"

The colonel paused for a second. "I really don't know. But lets start by making sure I don't have a suit of armor out for my blood why don't we"

Ed laughed. "Erm, no guarantees there. He's a bit protective"

"I thought that was supposed to be the older brother?" Roy smirked again.

"Yes well... we're both a bit on the protective side really... But, other than that... what can we do"

"Well... wait until you're not sixteen anymore, and go from there"

Ed's eyebrow shot up. "And in the meantime?"

Another shrug. "I... have no idea, as I've already said. I..."

"Can't give up trying to be Further, and I can't abandon my quest to save Al. But that doesn't mean we can't be together... can it?"

"No," Roy smiled, a real smile, not a smirk. "It does not."

Ed reached up and pulled the colonel down to kiss him. "Hmmm... You ARE a good kisser... and if you say it's because you've had a lot of practice, I will hit you."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Hmph." Ed plopped down on the couch, the only thing in the room besides a coffee table and many overstuffed bookcases.  
"Ed?"

"Hm?"

"And tonight?"

"And tonight I am going to sleep right here while I regret not having changed out of this insufferable dress."

"Aw, but it makes you look so good... like a refined lady."

His reply was a snare and a glare. Laughing, he sat down next to the alchemist. "Sadly, none of my clothes would come close to fitting you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY NEED CUSTOM MADE CLOTHES!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning found the Full Metal Alchemist curled around the Flame Alchemist, sleeping contently in a wedding dress.

Symbolism?

Maybe.

Did they find happiness?

Yes.

Did they each get their dreams?

They got one. The others... well... that is yet to be seen.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not fully sure if I like the ending. When I was typign it I kept thinking "oh this is so horrible..." But by the end, I kind of liked it... It's sweet. And yeah, I know Ed's 15 and all... but lets say this is a bit later shall we? Then he's only TWO years underage and not THREE. Which is what Roy meant by "waiting until you're older than 16..." Yeah...**

**So, review and I will love you forever. What's next for me? Besides editing my novel, expect to see some Battlestar Galaticia fics because over x-mas break I became obsessed with that. And CATS by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Also, maybe some Immoral Rain drables. Also, look for the Julie Drabbles to come out. Those are going to be a bunch of drabbles with the crackest pairings ever, because it's based off this random pairing generator game... so execpt such things as FMA and Saiyuki, or Fruits Basket and Harry Potter crossovers... Yeah... it's gonna be fun folks so check out each new chapter to see what new insane crossover I'm writing. That concludes my "Coming Soon" secton, so enjoy the new year and I hope you all had a great holidays!**


End file.
